STAR WARS: CRONICALS OF STARKILLER
by DJ ROCKER
Summary: THE JEDI ARE SHRINKING THE SITH ARE GROWING WHICH SIDE WILL STARKILLER CHOOSE
1. HANGER GREETING

**BEFORE THE STORY OF STARKILLER**

"I sense a powerful soul nearby, Go find MASTER MAREK"

"Yes, LORD VADER!"

"I'll look for THE BOY"

"WAAAAROO"

"My, LORD, the wookie's are KILLING our men! VADER! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM MUCH LONGER, VADER!

"YAARGH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" –vvvvvrrr-

"Forgive me, lord Vader… GAAAAH!"

"You have FALED ME FOR THE LAST TIME COMMANDER!"

"VADER, I KNEW YOU WERE BEHIND THIS ATTACK!" said a hidden voice.

"RETREAT NOW, VADER"!"

"Where is the boy?"

"ILL NEVER…. Galen? GALEN, NO!"

"WHAAAAT!" said Vader

As Garen ran away with Vader's sword, master Marek made his move without a single sound! He striked Vader in the back!

"AAAAAAAAAH"

Vader got up, and softly lifted master marek up with the force. Vader took master mareks lightsaber from him, and through it right at him, leaving a, badly cut, half dead jedi master.

"AAAAAAAH" cried master marek

Galen ran up to him, put down Vader's saber and, cried as his father slowly died.

"Daddy! Are you…? Dad? DAD!

**INTRO**

**THE AWKENING OF A MONSTER**

"RISE my APPRENTISE"

"yes, my lord"

"your training is ALMOST complete, you training will be complete once you finish this MISSION. I WANT YOU to go find and KILL master Rahm Kota, and BRING BACK his light saber, and then your training will be complete."

"yes, LORD VADER"

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HANGER GREETING**_

As Starkiller walked down the hanger hallway, he sensed something. He activated his light saber, and Jedi Rahm Kota jumped out of no where! Starkiller jump behind him, and sliced his back.

"UUUUGH"

As Kota fell to his knee's he turned in to a training droid.

"good job master! You have gotten good since we first meet, remember?"

"yes proxy"

"are you still mad at VADER for killing your father?"

"MY FATHER WAS THE WORST JEDI I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"so you don't miss him?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T, listen, im almost a SITH LORD, Darth Vader said that once I am, we will over throw the emperor! And that we will RULE the galaxy, TOGETHER!"

"you didn't answer my question…"

As they entered the hanger Starkiller spotted his a mechanic fixing up his ship, He got closer and realized it was A GIRL! Starkiller started to freak out!

"hey proxy, who is she?"

"oh, her? Well let me SHOW YOU!"

Proxy turned into her and said…

"I am GENERAL eclipse, I was a pilot in ORDER 66"

"OKAY, now turn it OFF before she hears you!"

Starkiller walked over to her as she was welding the control compartment back into place.

"uh, excuse me, are you the pilot?"

"yes, are you, uh, starkiller?"

"yeah, you ready for a battle?"

"always! I led the air attack for order 66"

"well you're going to be better than that for the next couple of years that your with ME!"

"ill do my best" said eclipse


	2. THE ELEVATOR

CHAPTER TWO

THE ELEVATOR

"Proxy, tell me about kota"

Proxy turns into master Kota, and tells starkiller about what battles he was in. He was one of the few who survived 66.

"This isn't going to be easy, prox."

"You know I'm here" said eclipse

"Oh, I didn't mean that, I was talking about kota"

"I know, IM HERE to HELP"

"Well I think it would be best if you would stay here"

"Well, okay, but be careful!"

"To late!" yelled starkiller as he went into Kota's ship

Starkiller ran through the hallways to find a trooper that he can get to tell him where Kota is.

Starkiller got ready to battle when he heard a door open behind him. He heard a STORM TROOPER say

"Put your hands where I can see 'em buddy"

Starkiller did as the trooper said but as he was doing this he heard footsteps coming from behind the storm troopers. When he heard blasters firing behind him he knew what had happened. He turned around, activated his saber and and said

"Put YOUR hands where I can see them, NOOOOOW!"

The republic trooper did as he said and starkiller asked him where Kota was located. The trooper refused to tell him.

"GAAAAAAH"

Starkiller grabbed the trooper's hologram map out of his pocket, and walked away from the dead trooper."

"_Are you okay?" _said eclipse over the radio

"Yeah, im in the main elevator"

"_Hold on, let me track you… it looks like you are going to the control room, am I right?"_

"Yeah, kota's there"

"_Okay, so the elevator is going to stop soon, it looks like someone is trying to get in…"_

"CRAP!"

"_Get ready!"_

"I AM, I AM!"

"uhh, is this the guy we are looking for general" asked a republic trooper

Vrrrrr…

"never mind general, he's the one, GAAAAAAH, no, NO!"

Starkiller shut the elevator door on the trooper. He felt like he shouldn't of done that when he realized he had to go up an elevator with a cut in half man.

"UGH, eclipse, eclipse are you there?"

"_Yeah, how did the, uh, you now…"_

"it went fine but now I have to wait three minutes in a elevator with half a man with me"

"…_.oh…."_

"I'm on floor 268, and rising fast"

"_Where is the control room?"_

"All the way up, floor 300,im at 289… im turning off the radio now"

"_May the force be with you"_

As eclipse voice tuned into a republic trooper's voice, Starkiller heard

"general, Darth Vader is in the elevator, floor 293, do you need back up?"

"NO!" said kota

"we have lost to many men! I can't let you… hold on HE has arrived"


	3. KOTA'S FALL

CHAPTER THREE

KOTA'S FALL

"KOTA!"

"I was expecting Vader…" said a hidden voice

"SHOW YOUR SELF!"

"You know you can't beat ME, boy"

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY KOTA!"

"Calm DOWN, kid! Did Vader send you?"

"He only sends his best"

"HAHA! YOU? He is TRICKING YOU!"

"Vader wouldn't trick me"

"He already has"

As Kota was trying to turn Starkiller, Starkiller spotted Kota and used force lightning on him as long as he could. Kota got his light saber and deflected the rest of the lightning. Starkiller took a hold of his light saber as hard as ever before, and went after Kota.

"You will DIE!"

"Stop this MADNESS NOW!"

"NEVER!"

"Then we will do this the hard way"

Kota took a big chunk of metal of the ceiling, and threw it at Starkiller.

"AAAAAH! YOU'R DEAD, KOTA!"

Starkiller force dashed right at Kota and pinned him against the glass floor.

"STOP! VADER IS TRICKING YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes, I do…"

Starkiller broke the glass floor and watched Kota fall to Coruscant. As he walked to the elevator, he took Koto's saber.

"Eclipse, are you there?"

"_Yeah, so I take it you're alive?"_

"Yeah, I think so"

"_Oh, good job."_

"How are you holding up?"

"_Just FINE!"_

"I'll meet you at the hanger 247"

"_See you there!"_


	4. UNEXPECTED GUEST

UNEXPECTED GUEST

"Where are you?"

"_Sorry, I'm having some difficulties out here?"_

"Well I'M having some difficulties HERE!"

"_Well here I am,_ oh, you had to have a dead, cut in half man right in the middle of the landing zone!"

"Well it's your own fault that YOU landed on him!"

"… Get on the ship"

"Let's go!"

Starkiller and Eclipse went into hyperspace.

Later when they landed on death star hanger 7961, they got out and a bunch of storm troopers told Starkiller to follow them, but Starkiller was in a bad mood so he just killed them instead

When starkiller got to vader, vader asked for kota's light saber. Starkiller gave vader the saber, he activated it and went at starkiller with it. Starkiller dodged the blade. Vader put it away and said,

"good work my apprentice"

"thank you, my master"

Just then the EMPEROR walked in the room, vader drove his lightsaber through starkiller as fast as he could.

"AHH"

"ha ha ha, HA HA HA, VADER! Finish him NOW! NOW! HA HA HA!"

Vader picked up starkiller and started ramming him into the walls.

"AHHH, HA HA HA!"

"he is dead my master."

"good."

The emperor walked away.


	5. FORGIVEN

FORGIVEN

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…._

"_if you can hear me, wake up please" _said a medical robot

Starkiller slowly opened his eyes.

"_you are better"_

"where, where am I?"

"_you are better now"_

"VADER!"

"_calm down sir, you have a guest."_

"ugh"

The visitor walked in, and it was VADER.

"We are not done yet. You will DIE if you leave me"

"VADER, GO, GO!"

"You will die"

Vader reformed into proxy, Starkiller got up and said to proxy

"come on, we are getting out of here"

"im sorry master. Where are we going?"

"Coruscant, is eclipse here?"

"yes, she is on board the ship"

"we are meeting up with a old friend"

"but master, who?"

"kota"

"but kota's dead"

"that's not what the force is telling me"

"well, okay. Can I ask why?"

"because, im going to kill vader"

"But you could be a master!"

"I already am, prox"

Starkiller walked in the ship with proxy and was greeted by eclipse. Starkiller told her about everything what happened.

"We are going up against Vader?"

"yes, will you join me?"

"I guess I always wanted to kill Vader!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"okay, but do you think kota is still alive?"

"Yeah, but he is hurt"

"well, to Coruscant it is!"

When they got there, only starkiller got out. He spotted some troopers. He walked to the road that led him into the bar, he ran into a couple of troops on the way there.

When he got to the bar, he asked the bar kepper if he knew where kota was. Of course he refused, and that's when starkiller got mad.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW!"

"I don't, I don't know… OKAY, OKAY. He is sitting at his table, over, over there!"

"thank YOU!"

He didn't see anyone at the table at first, but then kota POPED right up. Kota had his eyes cut from their battle they had before, so he had a rag over his eyes.

"Kota"

"galen." Replied the drunken man

"how did you know my name?"

"I knew your father, Vader betrayed you, didn't he?"

"Im going to kill vader"

"well let me help you out boy!"

"your going to help me just like that? Even after I took away your sight?"

"a jedi always forgives!"

"wow, thank you. The ship is over on landing sight 128, meet me there, it looks like I have some company!"


End file.
